


The Drive-In

by lexathecandlevlogger



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexathecandlevlogger/pseuds/lexathecandlevlogger
Summary: Instead of Veronica going to the drive-in with Kevin and Cheryl, she only goes with Betty. This addresses/mentions the hot tub incident, the reason Betty is so obsessed with finding out Grundy's story, and Betty's anxiety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to Riverdale or the CW or Sixteen Candles (yes, the story mentions it). Thanks to my friend Sophia for proofreading and editing it!

V POV

 

Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller sat in the student lounge during their free period. Since Veronica's arrival, she’s felt most comfortable with Kevin. He's the most open and free person she's noticed in Riverdale, obviously with being the only out gay kid, but also in the way he presents himself and talks to people. She likes that. Most people here wouldn't show their true colors for a million dollars for whatever reason. Everyone seems to be hiding something, or at least that’s what Veronica's mind has come up with. 

"No way! You cannot go to the drive-in with Brian Thomas!" Veronica laughed. "He's like Reggie but gay! He's not even out yet and he’s a total hot head." 

"Yeah, but that's what makes him so hot!" Kevin replied. "Most people I hook up with aren't out! And, besides, anger can be sexy sometimes. You know, when someone goes off on another person and their voice raises and your blood heats..." He emphasized "your" and moaned while rubbing his shoulders. 

Veronica half smiled and looked down. He was unaware, and so was she a little bit, that she was thinking of the friend they mutually shared, and the hot tub incident from a couple days before. 

"You're not going to the drive-in with Brian." She smiled but kept a stern voice. 

"Then who?" 

"Mmm,” she thought for a moment. “Go with me." Her face lit up at the thought of their friend-date.

He gritted his teeth. "You sure?"

"Of course. I have no one to go with since, according to everyone at this school, I am toxic and you're also free." She winked.

The push of the metal bar on the entrance door squeaked, indicating that the only two people in the room was about to become three or more. In walked Betty Cooper. Veronica's breath hitched in her throat and her comfortable, relaxed stance against the couch propped itself up into a posture so perfect it hurt. She suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness wash over her. The roundness of her face, the tired look in her eyes, her heart rate, and her breathing all became very crucial to her. 

"Or maybe, you could go with Betty," Kevin offered with a purse of his lips and widening of his eyes. 

"Huh?" Betty asked with an adorable, confused look on her face. 

"Are you going to the drive-in tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, of course." She smiled softly as if it were a dumb question to even ask, and that he should've already known the answer. 

"Then go with Veronica! I mean, you two are already buddy-buddy by now." 

"I was actually going to ask Veronica that." She said and turned to the other girl. "Wanna go? Unless you've got a date or something…" she stammered. 

"No, no!" She paused and mentally winced at how eager she sounded. She composed herself. "I would love to go, Betty," she stated flatly but with sincerity. 

"Oh, can I talk to you for a minute, in the hall?" Betty asked V. 

"Always." The brunette smiled and followed her friend out the door. She hit her male friend on the shoulder on her way out and ground her teeth, while making sure Betty was in front of her so she didn't see. 

"What's up?" she asked, crossing her arms casually with her purse dangling from one. 

"I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do about Ms. Grundy. We both know there's something going on if she's so willing to have a relationship with a fifteen year old. No sane person does that. I wanted to dig deeper and was wondering if you'd help me. I'm just looking out for Archie,” she seemed to notice Veronica raising an eyebrow, “and no, it's not because I still have feelings for him,” she added. “That's done, but I do still care about him."

"I agree. I want to make sure he's alright, too," Veronica said. "You know you can always count on me to help you with your detective side." 

Betty laughed. "Thanks. I know I sometimes seem crazy after everything with Ethel and Chuck..." 

Veronica's hand reached out for Betty's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay. You're not crazy. It's cute. I admire that you care about people and seek justice." 

The blonde smiled before her. "I just don't want you thinking I've lost my mind and completely obsessed over unnecessary things like everyone else." 

"Of course not. These things aren't unnecessary." 

"Thanks. Meet at my house at 7?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Veronica smiled and walked back into the student lounge.

B POV

A wide smile spread across Betty's face as she tediously watched Veronica Lodge walking away. Her chest tight with her anxiety flaring up, thinking about tonight's future events. 

Betty thought about that night all day. She was worried about everything she'd do. What would she wear? How could she keep from saying the wrong things? From being weird? She cursed her mind for being so worried. She’s now best friends with this girl and has even kissed her before! She shouldn't be nervous. From the "girl next door" vibe people get from her, they probably don't know she's one of the most insecure people she's ever known. 

When Betty arrived at her house she immediately plopped her backpack down onto her bed and began planning what to wear and her make up. She chose a white button up tank top with a floral flowing mid-thigh-length skirt and pale blue converse. She tied her hair in a ponytail, as usual, and put on a pale pink lipstick. 

She doesn't normally wear lipstick, but after trying on a few different shades to wear around her room, she's gotten used to it. Her insecurity wore down as she began to feel more empowered with it on after the incident in the gym. With Veronica's lipstick smeared on her lips combined with her defending Betty making her feel confident, she has begun to feel better wearing a darker shade of red, yet she didn't feel like being harassed by her mother again, so she stuck with pale colors. 

After the longest four hours of Betty's life passed by the doorbell rang. She ran quickly down the stairs, but not quick enough because her mother reached the door before her. 

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper." Betty imagined Veronica said it so timidly because Betty's told her how her mother doesn't trust her. Betty always felt indignant at that because her mother is an adult, she should be mature enough to not "hate" a fifteen year old girl she's barely met. 

"Hello, Veronica," Alice said. 

"Veronica. Hey," Betty announced as the skipped down the stairs. 

Alice turned to Betty, putting her hand on her shoulder, and said, "Be home by eleven." 

Her mom left into the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone. The raven-haired girl wore a navy blue halter top, a tight but stretchy-material black skirt, and of course, had dark red lipstick painted on her lips. 

"Wow, so I really was right when I said you were a smoke show," Veronica told her friend as she looked her up and down.

The blonde laughed shyly. "Thanks. So are you, I mean–" she gestured to her friend's outfit. 

Veronica only smiled. "We better get there soon before all the good spots are taken. We don't want to get stuck sitting in front of the mafia of Riverdale." 

"Definitely not." Betty smiled, furrowed her brows, and shook her head in all seriousness.

They embarked on the 70's red Morris Marina parked in front of the Cooper household. 

 

V POV 

Veronica ran her hand along the hood of the car as she made her way to the passenger seat. 

"I still cannot get over how much I love this car. Most people now just want the newest and latest models of everything or get a new one that was meant to look old. People try too hard to seem unique, but they end up all doing the same thing. This is proof that older and vintage things are much sexier," Veronica said. 

They entered the car, Betty needing to remind Veronica to put her seatbelt on. "Ya know, just because you're hyper cautious about safety doesn't mean I'm any less scared to be in a car with you. I still remember the incident." She jokingly referred to when they were in the car together and Betty backed up into the Andrews' trash bins, knocking them over outside their house. It's not like it was a surprise or anything since Betty only turned sixteen a month ago, so driving was still quite new to her. 

After a few minutes of silence Betty said, "Hey, I googled the name Jennifer [whatever the last name was] and there was a police report saying she and her husband got into an argument one night that got so heated it resulted in the neighbors calling the cops." 

Veronica quickly turned her head. "Are you serious? That's huge! Do you think it was really Grundy? Or maybe it was the person Grundy stole the ID from, if it was stolen." 

"I have no clue. I just know that there's more to what Archie knows and what we know. I wish I could just confront her about it." Betty hit her palms against the steering wheel. 

"Does..." Veronica stopped herself and huffed quickly.

"Hmm?" Betty asked. 

"Nothing."

"Nope. Not allowed. Tell me what you were going to say." She turned to look at Veronica. Her green eyes were radiant contrasted with the light grey-blue lighting outside. 

Veronica sighed. "Are you sure your obse–fixation," she corrected herself, "on finding out who Grundy really is doesn't have anything to do with the possibility that you may still like Archie?"

Betty's hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel. 

"No, it does not, Veronica. Liking him was a stupid childhood memory and it only lasted until now because, honestly, I wish I could stay in an innocent bubble forever." Betty sternly commented. 

"Why did it last until now?" 

Betty didn't say a word. She just looked dead at the road. Her knuckles turned white and her left leg bounced slightly. Veronica didn't want to say anything else. She had no idea why Betty didn't want to answer. All she could do was look Betty up and down and watch her symptoms of anger rise, as usual. 

"It lasted until now because I realized I don't like him like I thought I did. It was just a desire for something that I can't have and that thing is not Archie.” Betty hesitated for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “That thing is a connection so deep with someone that you feel like you could tell them every little thing that's going on in your mind and they won't run away." 

Veronica didn't say anything. She was worried she'd further upset Betty, but she understood exactly what she meant. She understood that need for someone. 

"I'm sorry." Betty said. 

"Don't be sorry, Betty. I shouldn't have asked. It's not my place." 

"You could ask me anything and it would be your place," Betty said, turning and smiling. 

The car rumbled on the gravel surface. Sixteen Candles was illuminated by a sign with black lettering on it in addition to Last Drive In. 

"Of course they would pick this movie. Are they trying to prove to us this town is stuck in the 80s?" Betty mocked.

"I like it. It gives it a cool ‘I don't care’ and retro vibe," Veronica said.

Betty pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. 

B POV

The parking lot was already packed with cars (of course they weren't the only ones trying to get there first) so they settled on a spot in the back by the shed where the movie was being projected. Betty liked being behind everyone; it relieved her anxiety a little knowing there was no one behind them. She could see everyone but no one could see them.

Veronica told Betty to wait in the car when she bought two cherry cokes in glass bottles, a bucket of popcorn, and two packs of twizzlers. She tossed the packs of candy in through the car window onto Betty's lap. It startled the girl, but she quickly realized she was not about to get murdered and said, "Veronica Lodge, you are my hero." She ripped open one of the packs like a raccoon to a dumpster. 

"I know." Veronica winked as she sat back down in the passenger seat. 

The movie started and the girls made comments about how relatable it was to be a fifteen/sixteen year old girl, the fact that parents deny having a favorite child, and their past experiences with crushes. Betty cringed when Sam answered the questions about sex on the piece of paper. She answered each one of them in her head subconsciously. 

 

"Have you ever touched it?"  
Yes?  
"Have you ever done it?"  
No.  
"With who? (Be completely honest, it's okay!)"

Betty's eyes wandered to Veronica's thighs and her hands which were resting on her legs.

"Does he know you want to do it with him?"  
Is it really "he," though? But NO.

Veronica asked Betty, "If you could live in any 80s movie, which would it be?" 

"Hmm... Probably Can't Buy Me Love. I would totally pay someone a thousand dollars to pretend to date me."

"Betty Cooper, if you say that again I slap you, alright? Anyone would be insanely lucky to date you." 

Betty laughed. Her stomach flipped. "Ha, yeah, totally." 

"Whatever. You're crazy." Betty's stomach flipped in an entirely different way at that word. 

"How about you?" 

"Definitely Heathers. I mean, most people here see me as someone like Heather Chandler anyway, right?" Veronica answered. 

"Maybe a little but you're more of Veronica, and the same name helps. You'll do anything to get what you want and that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Plus, you're way hotter than Heather Chandler." Betty immediately regretted saying that. What the hell was wrong with her? 

"Why, thank you. You're right. Knowing what you want doesn't have to equal bitch."

"Exactly," Veronica said. 

They watched for another ten minutes when Betty noticed Veronica clumsily lift herself off her seat and move to the back seat. 

"What you doing?" Betty asked. 

"Sitting back here. It's roomier. Come on." Veronica said cheerfully. 

Betty followed her same move and moved to the back. Once she was situated she felt Veronica's head on her shoulder and her arm wrapped around her own. 

"This is nice. It really does feel like we're in a 80s teen movie." Betty's heart rose at the comment because she remembered Veronica saying she loved the vibe and feeling of those movies. Betty smiled and leaned her head on Veronica's. 

"For having the whole nice-girl atmosphere you get pretty mad easily." Veronica lifted her head up.

Betty felt offended and confused on why she brought this up now. "No I don't." Her lips jutted out a bit and shook her head. 

"May I dare bring up Ethel's pool?" Veronica asked. 

Betty rolled her eyes to look at the ceiling of the car. "Nothing happened, it's fine." She paused. "Why are you even bringing this up?" Betty lifted her arm out of Veronica's grip. 

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm worried." Veronica said. 

"Well don't be. I already have my mom giving me anti-anxiety meds and thinking I'm insane," Betty almost yelled. The palms of her hands feeling the sharpness of her nails bury in deeper. She was surprised at herself for telling someone about the pills. She has never told anyone. Shame would always come to mind whenever she took them because she knows her mom has corrupted her mind into thinking she's not stable. 

Veronica backed down immediately. "Okay, okay." 

 

V POV

Her mind was all over the place. She's been saying all the wrong things and she doesn't know how to stop herself. The last thing she wants is for Betty to be mad at her and she's done that twice that night already. 

After several minutes passed Veronica said, "Ooh, I got another question!" Veronica turned her whole body to face Betty and tucked her left leg under her right. "First kiss?" She thought she'd lighten the mood considering. 

 

B POV

Really? Out of the infinite amount of questions there are to ask in the world, that's the one she asks? Betty felt her heart rate increase. She breathed out slowly. 

"This is embarrassing, but, you," she said. 

Veronica put her hands on her seat. "Really? No way! I mean, not that it's a bad thing. I feel honored." She sat up straighter, tilting her head up as if she was asserting her royalty. 

"It's lame. Most people now have their first kiss when they're twelve," Betty said shyly. 

"I did." Veronica laughed and look at the movie. "It's not lame. It's perfectly normal an-and okay. It's not a bad thing." 

Betty's lips curved in a small smile. She looked back down to stare at Veronica's hands on her lap. 

"I shouldn't have done that in the gym," Veronica began. "I didn't know... I had no right to take that away from you." 

"Hey," Betty said frustratingly. "You didn't take anything away. It was perfect. I'm glad it was you." 

"Thanks. I just know that a lot of people make it a big deal and personally I don't think it is–"

"I don't either. Kissing isn't a huge thing. Yeah, it's nice with someone you like, but it's not creating a commitment or destroying an identity," Betty said. 

"Was it nice with me?" Veronica asked. Betty's heart raced at the question. 

She let out a breathy laugh and looked down at her own lap. "Yes. It definitely was." Betty smiled at her friend. 

"I like you, Betty." Veronica stared at the movie. 

 

V POV

Veronica's heart completely shattered, already assuming Betty's thoughts. When she said "most people we like don't like us back," she wasn't talking about Archie from her own experience, she was talking about Betty. No way could Betty ever like a spoiled rich bitch from New York City who brings toxin to every encounter she has. 

She looked at Betty and the blonde lips were curved into each other. Her eyes on her lap. 

Veronica wanted to hold back her speech but she found herself talking and unable to stop. "I'm sorry, but I do. I don't want this to affect our friendship but I wanted you to know. I know you're straight and anyway, you wouldn't like me. You don't like me. I'm sorry." 

"I'm not." Betty said, still not looking the other girl in the eye. "Straight. I'm not." She breathed in deeply. "I don't know what I am. Don't be sorry." 

Veronica's hand reached Betty's left cheek and pushed her head to face her. Before Betty could say a word Veronica's lips were on hers. 

 

B POV

Veronica stopped and looked at Betty. Only a few inches from her face. "Say something." Veronica said, her voice was coated with concern. 

Betty pressed her face against Veronica's, catching both of them off guard. They kissed a few times then Betty felt Veronica's hand grasp her thigh to help her onto Betty's lap. Veronica was sitting on Betty's lap, her legs on either side of Betty's hips. The raven haired girl grasped both sides of Betty's jaw, her hands felt hot and clammy. 

Betty had no idea kissing could be so enjoyable. Whenever she imagined her and Archie kissing it was definitely enjoyable, but she felt more indifferent about it. She more liked the idea of the connection that it brought. Not the action itself but with Veronica, she overall comfort. 

Veronica's hips ground forward into Betty's. Betty had no idea what to do with her hands. Would Veronica be okay with touching her? Movies made it seem so easy but she was completely terrified. She worked up the courage to place her hands on Veronica's hips. She subconsciously gripped harder as every second passed. 

Betty's mind raced. Mostly with surprise, then traces of feelings she only felt when thinking about this scenario before she went to bed before she knew it would become real, and panic. 

V POV

One of Betty's hands creeped up Veronica's side, not knowing where to put it exactly. Veronica grabbed the hand and placed it on her boob, pushing the hand against it with her own. Veronica placed her hand on Betty's thigh and slowly moved it upwards. She didn't know what her intention was, she just wanted more in the moment. 

Veronica began to kiss Betty's neck. She knew she'd be leaving dark red marks, from her lipstick and the suction from her own mouth. She kissed Betty's lips again. Veronica progressively deepened the kiss or rather make out session at this point, until she felt Betty's hands on her shoulders. 

"Stop," Betty breathlessly said, breaking the kiss. Her hands tried to push Veronica. 

"Betty? Are you okay?" Veronica leaned back a little to see the blonde's face. Her back unable to straighten out due to the roof of the car not being the tallest. 

Both girls panted. "Just stop. Ge-get off!" Betty squirmed, attempting to push Veronica off. 

"Okay!" Veronica pulled herself off and plopped hard onto the seat next to Betty's. They both sat there looking anywhere but at the other person and completely out of breath. 

Veronica fucked up once again. All she thought of how much of a god damn failure she was. She can't do anything right. She knows something is wrong, yet she cannot stop herself. 

"Fuck!" Veronica kicked the seat in front of her, hard. She noticed Betty tense up. She's never felt worse in her entire life. 

"I'm sorry." Veronica found herself saying that a lot lately. 

 

 

B POV

Betty didn't want Veronica thinking she did anything wrong. She was absolutely perfect. Her mind freaked out and every sense of insecurity she's ever felt waved over her all at once. She felt cornered and exposed. Her eyebrows furrowed in disgust at the fact that Veronica would even want to kiss anyone like her. She's disgusting. The motion of Veronica getting off of her and her yelling doesn't seem real. It feels like a dream when she thinks about it. She wanted to tell Veronica what she was thinking but she couldn't say anything else besides, "Let's go home." 

They moved back to their original seats and left even before the geeky freshman convinced Sam to give him her underwear. 

It was dark outside. The town had little to no street lights, so the only colors they saw were reflected from the moon's and headlights of the car's lighting. Betty felt a tightness in her chest that wouldn't go away. She kept replaying what had happened in her head. She barely remembers it. All she knows is for some reason she stopped the best thing that has ever happened to her. She finally experienced what she's heard of all her life. The closeness you feel when you're with someone in a sexual manner. Is she allowed to call it a romantic manner? 

The car pulled into the Coopers' driveway. B & V made an agreement that Veronica would always walk home from Betty's even though Betty could easily drive her. Veronica told Betty that it gave her a sense of comfort knowing she made sure Betty got home safe. Not only Betty texting her "I got home safely," but she needed to see it for herself. 

 

V POV

"B-" Veronica tried.

"I'm done with this!" Betty yelled, hitting the steering wheel with her fist, making the horn go off for a split second. It startled the other girl. Betty buried her face in her hands and rested her elbows on the wheel. She groaned and exited the car, slamming the door. Veronica's body tensed. She followed her. 

"I'm alone and no one sees that! No one cares! Everyone in this town is crap!" Betty yelled. 

"Hey!" Veronica yelled back. "Stop it! You don't get to pull this shit! I care about you and you know that. I like you and I don't know how to prove it but I know you know. Your mom cares about you, your dad, your sister, Archie, Jughead! I know you don't want to hear this but even Cheryl. People care about you, Betty. You're not alone." 

"My brain just doesn't process things normally or correctly or-or-or," she stuttered. "I don't remember doing that. I don't remember hurting you or yelling at you. I do, but it doesn't seem real," Betty spoke. 

All Veronica could think of was how this was very similar to when Betty called herself "Polly" and went way too far with hurting Chuck. 

"I-I don't know why I'm like this." Betty's eyes sparkled with tears, tilting her head up. "I can't just freaking be normal and know what's going on at all times. I lose a sense of self control and I don't know how to stop it. It scares me." 

Veronica didn't say anything. She just looked at Betty with complete sympathy. Saying something probably would've been a good idea, but that was too risky at the same time. 

"I'm scared you're going to realize this is what I am. This is what I'm like. I don't know how to fix it." Tears running down her face. 

"I'm not running away, Betty." 

Veronica took Betty's hand and pulled her into a hug. Betty immediately wrapped her arms around Veronica's neck and buried her head in the other girl's neck. Veronica could feel her tears drop on her shoulder. She tightened her grip around Betty's waist. 

After a few long moments they pulled apart. "I hope you know that kiss was amazing," Betty said, laughing. 

"Oh, really?" Veronica smiled, wiping away Betty's tears with her thumb. 

"Yeah," Betty laughed out. "I don't know why I did that. I'm good. It was absolutely amazing. You're amazing."

"Thank you but that's quite the overstatement," Veronica said. 

"Ha, you wish. Then you wouldn't have to put up with me." Betty smiled, her hands intertwined behind Veronica's neck. 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Veronica looked at the concrete below her. 

"You could never make me feel uncomfortable with stuff like kissing."

"You say that but you'd feel different if my hand was under your skirt." She laughed at herself. 

Betty flattened out her lips and furrowed her brows in a joking confusion look. "I mean…" 

Veronica laughed. "Oh damn." She touched Betty's neck.

"What?" Betty felt it for herself. It felt tender and bruised. "What did you do?" Betty asked, knowing exactly what Veronica has done. 

"Well now I can't go inside, can I?" Betty joked.

"Nope, I guess not. Come to my house." 

"What about my eleven o'clock curfew?" 

"When have you ever willingly followed your mom's rules?" 

Betty smiled and leaned in for another hug. They were B & V again and definitely forever.


End file.
